


Please remember me

by Ukani



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:49:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23603356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ukani/pseuds/Ukani
Relationships: Jorah Mormont/Daenerys Targaryen
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

It was the night they had prepared for, the dead were coming or may have already arrived, but for their own sanity it was not to be of their concern yet. Others had taken to drinking like Tyrion or having a nice chat, some even enjoyed the few moments of pleasure they could have with their lovers. Some enjoyed the silence, such as Jorah did. It seemed to be tradition for Jorah to meditate in natures silence before brutal battle, but it seemed to work either way. As Jorah relished in the silence, he could not help but admire the Valyrian steel blade Sam had given to him. Hartsbane was its name, Jorah had known countless of theses blades scattered across Westeros, his family’s blade as well which he thought only fair to forfeit it to someone he thought more worthy. He eventually returned the blade into its sheath, he would have to thank Sam and return the blade back to him after this battle, “If I survive” he says to himself. Before he can yet again brood, he is interrupted by Grey Worm.  
G: Ser Jorah, you seem to be in place that doesn’t happen to be on earth.  
Jorah who give his attention to Grey Worm and is amused by his sudden remake.

J: Missandei’s been teaching quite the handful, hasn’t she?

G: (apologetic) Forgive me if I’ve spoken in a tone that does not please you.

J: Don’t worry, there’s nothing to apologize for, we are friends. Tyrion’s tone is the only one I wouldn’t want ringing in my ear, but I must say Missandei is quite the teacher, you get better every time we speak.

G: She is an excellent teacher, but she fails to teach me on how she's so good at disappearing, I can’t seem to find her. Have you seen her anywhere?

J: She might be with our Queen, but I am not certain. You can check just to make sure.

G: Why don’t you come with me, I could use some assistance as I am still foreign to this land.

J: I cannot, I must respect you and your lady’s space.  
G: What about your lady?

J: (confused) My lady? What lady?

G: Our Queen, it is only right you speak to her before we have to face what is to come.

J: (Embarrassed) I cannot do such.

G: Why not?

J: She may be revising battle plans or somehow tolerating Tyrion; she could even be with J…

He had stopped himself before he continued, he would never want to admit it, but it was probably the truth.

J: I don’t think it would be polite of me.

G: You told me our Queen is precious to you just as Missandei is to me. So why not come?

J: (stunned) She is precious to me but…Fine, it seems as if I’ve also taught you quite the handful as well (with a smile).

~o0o~

After quite some time and a multitude of questions and directions they both found them selves by the crypts where Missandei is found seated by the entrance accompanied by Tyrion. Missandei notices Grey Worm and Ser Jorah and greets.

M: Jorrāelagon (love) Grey Worm, Ser Jorah it is good to see you.

T: (Clearly drunk but not too far gone) Mormont!!! Good to see you brooding as usual and Grey Worm always a pleasure.

J: Hello Missandei, have you seen the Queen?

T: Ahh unrequited lover man if you must know she is in the crypts… (Without hesitation Jorah descends into the crypts) but I must warn you her lover is there as well (Jorah too far gone to have heard Tyrion’s remark) Oh and his gone.

Jorah enters the crypt quite fascinated by the structure of the tomb which he recalls far different from Bear Islands. Though he knows his not here to admire he ventures on, only to stumble upon Daenerys. To his delight he continues to approach her but stops when he sees who she’s accompanied with. Jorah doesn’t know what but something in him refuses the fact, but his known for so long they’ve been together, but no one is ever safe from hurt no matter how long you try to ignore it. To see her arms, engulf Jon’s frame hurts him, oh he wishes it was him.  
He can’t stand it anymore; he sees Daenerys caress Jon’s check and move her faces swiftly to his. Before he regrets what he sees he leaves quietly and swiftly. Daenerys hears dirt been traveled on; she looks to investigate but finds nothing. She chooses to ignore it and focuses her attention on Jon.  
Jorah blinded by the emptiness inside him swiftly walks past the trio waiting outside the entrance of the Crypt.  
His sudden swiftness alarms the group.  
M: Ser is everything alright?  
J: (Hesitant on looking back) Yes everything is quite alright, don’t worry.  
Jorah swiftly takes his leave, while the trio remain.  
T: There he goes again, of to brood again. I should have made it more clear to him that Jon was there shouldn’t I? I should really learn to address people faster when I’m drunk (Noting to himself).  
Missandei and Grey Worm exchange glances of worry as they realize what may have happened.


	2. Long Night p1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The time has come

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update. I'll try to update this story more often. Sorry again.

Daenerys sought out the intruder that seemed to be close, there was a familiarity about that person, or maybe it was just Jon, she did not know it was not of her concern as of now. She buried her face into Jon's cloak taking in his scent, she embraced him with the expectant return, but there was nothing. She looked up at Jon who was not focusing on her.  
D: Jon what is bothering you? You do not seem to be here right now.  
JS: …  
D: (placing her hands on his cheek forcing him to look at her) Jon speak to me we are alone, if you are afraid so am I, but I need you to be strong for you're people and for me (smiling)  
JS: There is something you must know  
D: What is it?  
JS: Samwell was here earlier we talked but it felt he was hiding something from me, he began to talk of your eldest brother Rheagar and Lyanna.   
D: What does that have to do with anything?  
JS: Daenerys when your brother died, Lyanna had given birth to child…  
D: (nervous) I'm not following your statement, what are you saying Jon?  
JS: Daenerys, Eddard Stark was there when she died and took the child as his own.  
D: (pleading) Jon… what are you i…implying?  
JS: Daenerys i… I am Rheagar's son.  
Daenerys felt her stomach sink, this could not possibly be true, this did not make sense. She stood in her own space no longer embracing Jon.  
JS: Daenerys listen this does not change anything, I still do not want the throne, my loyalty is still to y-  
D: STOP JON please… I…I  
Before she could continue the bells had rung warning them, their enemy has arrived.

~o0o~  
Jon and Daenerys had exited the crypt without sharing any glances.  
D: Missandei, Tyrion enter the crypts and ensure everyone else is well kept.  
M: Yes, my Queen.  
D: Tyrion I can assume you can sober yourself up?  
T: (Who within an instant seemed to already be his usual sober self) Yes, your Grace the bells already did that.  
D: Greyworm, ensure that Unsullied are ready… (Daenerys realizes someone is missing) Where’s Ser Jorah?  
M: He was here a few minuets ago to speak to you but left as quick as he came.  
D: (That presence she felt, could it have been Jorah? she thought).  
JS: Daenerys we do not have time, we need to go to your Dragons.  
D: (Feeling a little concerned for her Knight) Y…yes let us go then.   
~o0o~  
Upon hearing the bells Jorah had retrieved his horse, the bells did not seem to scare him, he had been acquainted with death to many times to be concerned. His only concern was Daenerys, no matter what, he had to ensure she would live, even if it meant losing his own life.  
~  
Jon and Daenerys had met the dragon pair at their desired spot, Daenerys looked out to see if she could see her Knight but there was no way of finding him in the mass.  
JS: Daenerys are you okay?  
D: (focusing on Jon now) I am fine, just on alert (she said coldly).  
JS: (concerned) It looks like the Dothraki are set to charge.  
He gets no answer. He is about to confronter her but sighs and decides to refrain.   
Daenerys was concerned, she had not seen Jorah or even spoken to even when they arrived in Winterfell. She only hoped they would live through this.  
D: (To herself silently) Please be safe my Ser I do not want to lose you again.  
~  
The time had come, the formation was set they were ready to fight for humanity’s survival.   
Jorah was ready, but something was off, although he was surrounded by many others, he felt a strange presence. To his surprise a Dire wolf, the sigil of the Starks was on the front lines, more than ready. It brought a little smile to his face.  
Suddenly some of Dothraki started unsheathing their blades. Jorah tried to get a better view but to no avail. A woman in scarlet red approached the front men implying that she meant no harm to any one but was an ally. To the Dothraki’s surprise she approached them without fear even placing her hand upon one of the Dothraki blades. She started to chant words no one knew. Daenerys and Jon had seen the commotion down below.  
D: What is happening down there?  
JS: I do not I can only…  
Before he could even finish an abnormal burst of flames erupted down below. Jon had almost thought things had gone wrong but with closer inspection he could see what was really happening.  
D: Those blades their light, how is that possible.  
JS: I do not know, but we can worry about that later. Whatever that was, it may have helped us.  
~o0o~

The sounds of horns thrust through their ears; the catapults had flung the flaming load not only serving as light but also assisting damage. The front line had set off into the darkness hoping the light would quench their fears.


End file.
